


Just Us

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Cute, F/F, Feel-good, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Humor, Intimacy, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light-Hearted, Oral Sex, Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, about time these ladies got more love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Ever since she'd waited by her lady's side, she'd been in love with Nadia's regality, and now- her flowing grace and every inflection of her voice. Nadia was perfect.But it had been a couple months since their first kiss, and she wished Nadia would stop being so proper and toss her on the bed already."Portia?""Yes, milady?"Nadia smiled. It was a game they played, a favorite between just the two of them. They were dining on the balcony, watching the sunset over the palace gardens. "How many more times do I have to ask you to call me Nadia?""Oh, at least once more."





	Just Us

Portia wished her lady wasn't quite so courteous. Candlelit dinners, intimate love letters left on her pillow, conspiratory talks on the balcony, strolls in the moonlit garden, soft chaste kisses- all of it was so pure and lovely. Portia didn't want to be ungrateful, no, her time with Nadia was the world to her. Ever since she'd waited by her lady's side, she'd been in love with Nadia's regality, and now- her flowing grace and every inflection of her voice. Nadia was perfect.

But it had been a couple months since their first kiss, and she wished Nadia would stop being so proper and toss her on the bed already. 

"Portia?"

"Yes, milady?"

Nadia smiled. It was a game they played, a favorite between just the two of them. They were dining on the balcony, watching the sunset over the palace gardens. "How many more times do I have to ask you to call me Nadia?"

"Oh, at least once more." Portia beamed as Nadia took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. She inwardly thought that Nadia exuded every gentlemanly aspect her husband never had. 

"Then I shall. Portia, dear, are you sleeping well? I know you requested to keep your full list of duties ever since becoming my ah, companion, but you worry me. Are you alright?"

Portia pondered for a moment. Nadia was so stunning in her formal dress and waves of lush vibrant hair. Like always, it made her pleasantly nervous, so in awe of Nadia and unable to coherently put a sentence together when alone with her. "Mi- Nadia. I wish to speak plainly."

"Nothing about you is plain my dear, but I insist you'll always be honest with me." Nadia frowned. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No! Oh no not at all!" Portia laughed with nerves. "It's just, oh- oh I must be my brother's sister for being so rash-"

"Consider me braced for disaster-"

"Nadia." Portia straightened herself up in her seat, face turning as red as her hair. "I want to sleep with you." 

Nadia stared. She chuckled herself, color in her cheeks. "Oh, I've been so worried about overstepping, you're my employee!" 

"Step on me. I- I mean-"

Nadia burst into laughter, Portia following with gasps and wheezes. She gave Portia a playful grin, the countess melting away to just Nadia. "You're right- I have been very formal about us. I'd like to have fun and get to know you better. I admit that ever since marrying Lucio drunk and on the spot, I've been forcibly more reserved than usual." 

"I got shy about asking milady- what you might've thought after I spent months by your side as you slept. It might've sounded ah, creepy?" 

"Oh Portia, it'd only be creepy if you were my husband." Nadia let her hair down out of its jeweled barrette and let the thick neon waves fall freely. She stood up and nodded to her room. "I insist you take the evening off. I don't want to be on a pedestal, Portia. I want to be your lover."

Portia inwardly didn't think Nadia could ever fully become anything less than brilliant in her eyes, but she nodded. "Yes- yes I'll be here."

"Freshen up if you like, and meet me in my chambers."

-~-

Portia had keys to Nadia's room but knocked anyway, smiling as Nadia called her in. The canopy bed was enchanting in the sunset, the entire majestic room basking in an orange glow. Nadia herself had dressed down to her mostly sheer sleeping robe, perched on the edge of the bed. "Hey."

"Hi." Portia giggled and ran to the bed, jumping on the luxurious mattress with a bounce and grinning at Nadia's expression. 

"You're a blessing, Portia." She laughed and reached a hand out, brushing Portia's messy auburn curls off of her face, smiling at her own futile effort as they immediately sproinged back. "And I'm going to stop being so restrained and show you how much I adore you."

Portia sat up and yelped as Nadia tugged her onto her lap, winding an arm around her waist and hugging her close. Nadia kissed her gently, soft and gentle with intent behind it, sighing as their warm lips melded together. Portia let her hands settle on Nadia's shoulders with delight coursing through her. Nadia rubbed up and down her back, angling her head to deepen their kiss. Portia moaned, eyes wide. "Nadia."

"Yes?"

"It's even better than I imagined. Being so close to you."

Nadia kissed Portia's neck and gave her a smirk. "I haven't even started." She slipped her hands under Portia's cream uniform tunic and caressed her sides, startled by a squeak from Portia. "Oh- ticklish, are we?"

"Yes! Runs in the family, genetically weak to tickles!"

A glint in Nadia's eyes told Portia she wasn't going to forget that. She scraped her teeth against Portia's skin and rubbed her rounded hips. Portia shook with pleasure as Nadia's hands pressed against her soft stomach, exploring every inch of her. "Oh!" Portia's breath hitched as Nadia marked her neck and her wandering hands slid under her bra, pressing and squeezing her breasts. 

"Good?"

"Hmmhmmm. Yes, milady!"

"Portia." Nadia huffed lightly. "How many times, Portia?"

Portia kissed Nadia's cheek. "What if I want to address you as such in bed? Ohohoho, I'd love to serve you, if you catch my drift."

"You tempt me." Nadia lightly tilted them forward so Portia landed on her back, limbs splayed against the violet sheets and hair tousled. Nadia pressed a thigh between Portia's legs and she moaned, rocking up against it without a thought. "But I think I'd rather show my appreciation for you first, dear Portia. I admit I prefer you like this."

"Aaah." Portia let Nadia lift the tunic off and throw it somewhere. She blushed under Nadia's gaze, biting her lip as Nadia unclasped her bra and tossed it away too, resuming her arousing massage of her chest. "I- oh, yes that feels nice."

Nadia kissed Portia again, hot and deep. Her hands groped harder and then trailed down, their tongues sliding together as Portia buried her hands in Nadia's hair. Her hips bucked up again against Nadia's leg and she whined shamelessly when Nadia pulled it away but moaned when Nadia replaced it with a firm palm teasing against her sex. "Good?"

"Are you CRAZY?" Portia panted. "I'm- I need more. Hnnnnng." 

"You're cute." Nadia gave her a quick kiss and undid Portia's pants. She tugged the rest of her clothes off, watching Portia's suddenly nervous face as she was completely exposed. Portia's legs opened instinctively, thighs shaking under Nadia's gaze. "And you're beautiful."

"Me?" Nadia opened her mouth to protest, as if Portia was doubting herself, but Portia quickly backed out of self depreciation and grinned, pulling the knotted lavender tie to Nadia's robe open. "You're just overdressed."

Nadia chuckled. "So I am." She shrugged off the glimmering iridescent fabric and Portia licked her lips at Nadia's toned figure and flawless skin. Portia caressed Nadia's collarbone down to her stomach and Nadia pressed into the touch with a sigh. "Don't distract me from you, Portia. I want us on a truly first name basis."

"Huh?"

Nadia grabbed a pillow and lifted Portia's hips on top of it, a playful expression on her face. "Just a little reminder that we're equals, dear, and that I want to make you feel cherished."

Portia's abdomen tensed with pleasure as Nadia kissed down her stomach. She realized Nadia's intent and made to rock her hips up but was held down firmly. Nadia squeezed her thighs and lowered her head, kissing Portia's sex before pressing her tongue in, triumphant at Portia's jolt and moan. Nadia hummed, mouth wide as she explored Portia, giving her firm full licks and relishing in how wet she already was. 

"Nadi- aaaaaaaah-" Portia's back arched and she gripped the sheets as her toes curled. Nadia was relentless, steady and stroking her clit every few passes, lapping harder as Portia got closer and closer. Portia felt herself grow wet and groaned, breathing louder and trying to wiggle. She pulsed with pleasure and came, gasping and going limp, aftershocks of her orgasm leaving her satisfied and sensitive. "Ooooooooh god."

Portia caught her breath, dazed and blissful. Nadia sat by her, idly running her fingers along Portia's thigh. "Lovely, Portia. Perfect."

"Thank you mi- my Nadia," she stammered.

"Your Nadia?" She kissed Portia's cheek. "I like that."

Portia kissed Nadia's mouth, soft and alluring. She ghosted her hands down Nadia's chest and stomach, hesitating at her abdomen. "Is it-"

"Yes. Whatever you like, Portia." Nadia opened her thighs and let Portia move close, lips locked together as she slipped a finger into Nadia's arousal, sighing at how close Nadia was already. "Hmmmmm, yes, you can feel how much I enjoyed feeling you come undone under me. Ah- Portia." Nadia moaned into Portia's mouth and Portia worked a second finger into her, letting out her own noise of desire as Nadia moved with her hand, clenching and pulsing after a few more minutes of attention, both resting their foreheads together in a tangle of limbs and bedhead. 

Portia's heart glowed with affection and euphoria as Nadia cuddled her, Portia's shorter form curled up easily in Nadia's arms. She pet Nadia's hair, all the way from Nadia's scalp to the base of her spine, the soft waves smooth and shining under her hand. "You're stunning, Nadia. I- oh I'm so lucky!"

"I consider myself far more fortunate to have you." Nadia let a hand caress Portia from her thigh up to her breasts, taking in every bit of her and following the curve of her back downwards again. "So sweet, sunny, adorable, kind- and you chose me."

Portia blushed harder than she had during sex. "You're- you're everything, Nadia. I wish more people knew you like I do."

"Hmmmmmm, maybe not this well though," teased Nadia. Portia chuffed with amusement and Nadia kissed the top of her head. "I know you can't go around wearing many gifts from me without making things awkward with your friends, but I got you a robe like mine. Sheer, sunshine yellow, and something for when we're alone if you like."

"I'm touched. Thank you!" Portia could see a bundle of yellow fabric on Nadia's desk and she beamed. "I wanted to do something nice for you too-"

"Portia, its really-"

"You're allowed to receive love too!" Portia gave Nadia a Look she usually reserved for Julian when he was pulling some nonsense she couldn't fathom. Nadia bit down a laugh but listened. "If we're equals, I get to try and spoil you too! Ilya traveled around Praka back in the day and has been helping me with perfecting some recipes. Dinner next week?"

Nadia smiled. "I'd be delighted."

"Uh, is it okay if Ilya is there?"

"Well we can't have him third wheel, can we? What a dilemma."

"He's rather in love with my cat, if that helps. Pepi can distract him." 

Nadia considered it. "Pepi is, objectively speaking, the cutest cat in the country. I think Asra might like to join us too."

"Aren't you worried Ilya will make a scene or something?"

"That man could walk into a completely empty room and make a scene, dear Portia. Of course I want his company- Asra too."

Portia grinned and sighed happily, resting against Nadia's chest. "I love you, milady."

"I love you too- but now you're just calling me that on purpose!" Nadia gave Portia no warning before her fingers darted to Portia's sides, earning her a shriek of mirth as she tickled Portia mercilessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it took me so long to write these two!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are lovely and so are you <3
> 
> My Tumblr is StressBakingElf


End file.
